memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Enterprise (NX-01)
:Dla odpowiednika ze wszechświata alternatywnego, zobacz [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS ''Enterprise]].'' Enterprise, NX-01 to statek Zjednoczonej Ziemi stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy NX używany w 22 wieku. Opis Jeden z najważniejszych okrętów w historii, ' ''Enterprise, (NX-01) ' był zwieńczeniem projektu NX. Był on pierwszym okrętem klasy NX, oddanym do służby przez Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi w 2151. Enterprise uczynił Zjednoczoną Ziemię międzyplanetarną potęgą i spowodował polityczną rewolucję w Alpha Kwadrant i Beta, torując drogę dla powstania Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet 10 lat później. '2151, 10 kwiecień (data szacunkowa) (przed). Enterprise, NX-01 odbył się lot próbny w układzie Słonecznym lub w jego pobliżu w celu sprawdzenia systemów oraz określenia koniecznych popraw przed jego wejście do służby. (ENT: Broken Bow) Dane techniczne Kadłub: '''2151, 10 kwiecień (data szacunkowa). Kapitan Archer i Komandor Tucker wykonali inspekcję Enterprise, NX-01 znajdującego się w stoczni za pomocą kapsuły inspekcyjnej Orbital 6. Wraz z Kapitanem sprawdzili stan kadłuba i elementów znajdujących się na statku oraz określali jakie poprawki należy wykonać po ostatnim teście statku. Inspekcja wykazała że : * Trzeba dopasować kolor do obudowy gondoli. Zespół dolnego opancerzenia, miał skończyć pracę za około trzy dni, 13 kwiecień 2151. * Podczas inspekcji doszło do rysy, kiedy kapsuła inspekcyjna sterowana przez Komandora Tucker dryfując zderzyła się z statkiem i zdrapała farbę z dolnego opancerzenia statku. * Boczny sensor wachlarz oraz porty otwory ładunkowe zwichrowały się podczas ostatnich testów, które miały zostać wzmocnione. * Trzeba było również usunąć rysę z dolnego kadłuba po tym jak Komandor Tucker zdrapał farbę przez nie uwagę uderzył kapsułą inspekcyjną. Inspekcja została przerwana po tym jak Kapitan Archer został wezwany przez Wiceadmirała Forrest na Ziemię. Miał się stawić natychmiast Medycynie Starfleet. (ENT: Broken Bow) Napęd: brak danych Obrona: brak danych Broń: brak danych Komunikacja: brak danych Inne systemy : Jednak okręt nie był aż tak zaawansowany technologicznie w wielu regionach. Na przykład w przeciwieństwie do okrętów Vulcańskich, nie posiadał wiązki trakcyjnej. Oprócz napędu warp 5, Enterprise był pierwszym ludzkim statkiem wyposażonym w transporter, który posiadał homologację na transport organizmów biologicznych. Jednak urządzenie kilka razy doznało usterek. (ENT: Strange New World, Vanishing Point) Standardową procedurą po podróży promem, było odkażenie w komorze dekontaminacyjnej. Pojazdy wsparcia : Preferowanym środkiem transportu pozostał prom. Załoga Załoga Enterprise standardowo liczyła 83 ludzi plus 1 Vulcanka i 1 Denobulanin. Około 1/3 załogi stanowiły kobiety. (ENT: E²) Historia Rozwój 2063. Ziemski inżynier, Zefram Cochrane wynalazł napęd Warp otwierając ludziom drogę do gwiazd. 2063, 5 kwietnia. Jego prototypowy okręt nadświetlny "Phoenix" osiągnął Warp 1. Jednak ogrom wszechświata sprawił, że nawet ta prędkość okazała się zbyt mała. Przy warp 1 podróż z Ziemi do Proxima Centauri (najbliższy naszej planety układ słoneczny) trwałaby 4 lata. Dalszy rozwój napędu warp był konieczny do odkrywania odległego kosmosu przez ludzi. Dokonywano tego w ośrodku badań nad Warp 5 zlokalizowanego na terenie stanu Montana w miejscowości Bozeman przez kilku inżynierów, takich jak Henry Archer i Cochrane. Przez kolejne 100 lat kontynuowano rozwój napędu aż do momentu w którym ludzie zbudowali pierwszy napęd klasy warp 5. Ten silnik nareszcie zapewnił prędkość, przy której można było badać odległe zakątki kosmosu. Dzięki temu ziemianie byli gotowi do budowy pierwszego prawdziwego statku kosmicznego. Prace rozpoczęto, 2121. Henry Archer pracował nad silnikiem warp 5, jednak jeszcze nie rozpoczęto budowy Enterprise. (ENT: Broken Bow) Budowa statku 2151, 10 kwiecień (data szacunkowa) (przed). Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi przeprowadzała testy Enterprise, NX-01 wykonując loty próbne w układzie Słonecznym lub w jego pobliżu w celu sprawdzenia systemów oraz określenia koniecznych popraw przed jego wejście do służby. (ENT: Broken Bow) 2151, 14 kwiecień (data szacunkowa). Enterprise był gotowy to startu. (ENT: Broken Bow) Pierwszy rok 2151, 12 kwietnia. Enterprise, NX-01 został wystartował z doku kosmicznego w orbicie Ziemi. Dowódcą statku był Kapitan Jonathan Archer. Start odbył się 3 tygodnie przed planowanym startem, ponieważ Ziemia zobowiązała się dostarczyć Klingona imieniem Klaang na planetę Qo'noS. Przedwczesny start był oprotestowany przez Vulcańskiego ambasadora Soval, który twierdził że ludzkość nie była gotowa na eksplorację kosmosu. Zmusił on Starfleet, by przydzieliła Archerowi Sub-Komandor T'Pol w zamian za Vulcańskie mapy. (ENT: Broken Bow) Wczesne wystrzelenie Enterprise znaczyło, że opuścił on dok nie przygotowany: jego torpedy nie były skalibrowane, a działa fazowe w ogóle nie zostały zamontowane. 2151, Maj. Załoga okrętu została zmuszona skalibrować działa w czasie walki. (ENT: Fight or Flight) 2151, 01 - 02 Wrzesień. Zainstalowano działa fazowe, kiedy Enterprise zmierzył się z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. (ENT: Silent Enemy) Drugi rok 2152 06 Marzec - 24 Marzec (data szacunkowa). Misja Enterprise została odwołana, jeden z promów Enterprise oskarżono o zapalenie gazu tetrazynowego w atmosferze Paraagan II. Spowodowało to śmierć 3600 kolonistów. To wydarzenie, plus kilka innych przykład [[P'Jem] i Tandar Prime, spowodowało odwołanie Enterprise na Ziemię. Ambasador Soval zalecał by Ziemia poczekała kolejne 10 do 20 lat, nim wznowi eksploracje odległego kosmosu. Archer zdołał przekonać radę dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty oraz Vulcańskie Najwyższe Dowództwo by pozwolono Enterprise kontynuować misję, szczególnie kiedy wyszło na jaw, że "wypadek" był ukartowany przez siły zewnętrzne. (ENT: Shockwave, Part I & Part II) 2152, 30 Kwiecień - 18 Maj (data szacunkowa). Enterprise doznał poważnych uszkodzeń po napotkaniu Romulańskiego pola minowego. (ENT: Minefield) 2152, 18 Maj - 05 Czerwiec (data szacunkowa). Statek został skierowany przez Telarycki okręt do zautomatyzowanej stacji naprawczej. Niestety Enterprise był zmuszony zniszczyć dok, by uciec. (ENT: Dead Stop) Niedługo potem zawiódł injektor plazmy, zmuszając załogę do odwiedzenia planety macierzystej Kretassan. (ENT: A Night in Sickbay) Trzeci rok 2153, 24 Kwiecień. Po ataku Xindi na Ziemię w marcu, Enterprise odwołano do domu. Okręt wrócił na Ziemię, gdzie przeszedł modernizację, otrzymując torpedy fotonowe, ulepszone poszycie, uaktualnienie uniwersalnego tłumacza oraz nowe centrum operacyjne. Przydzielono mu zadanie polegające na poszukiwaniach broni Xindi w Obszarze Delfickim. Enterprise otrzymał także oddział komandosów MACO na czas trwania tej misji. (ENT: The Expanse) Wszechświat równoległy *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] Dodatki Tło *W dodatku do 3 sezonu wydania DS9 na DVD o nazwie "USS Defiant", Herman Zimmerman stwierdził, że projekt Enterprise w dużym stopniu był inspirowany projektem U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. *Szkic Enterprise wisiał w rzęcdzie z innymi obrazami w gabinecie Archera. * Przedrostek NX był kiedyś używany w armii USA dla samolotów zarejestrowanych jako eksperymentalne. *Duża liczba paneli z Enterprise była sprzedana na It's A Wrap! sale and auction on portalu eBay. Sprzedano także szafkę z kwatery. Poza ekranem *''Enterprise'' pojawia się w kilku poziomach gry o nazwie Star Trek: Encounters. Poziomy te bazują na trzecim sezonie Enterprise, a gracz ma za zadanie zniszczyć broń Xindi oraz pokrzyżować plany budowniczych kul. Dodatkowo NX-01 pojawia się w ostatnim poziomie gry, gdy anomalia temporalna pojawia się w pobliżu Ziemi. Gdy za sprawą anomalii U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E znika, Enterprise pozostaje sam w obliczu floty okrętów wojennych Dominium. Ostatecznie, Enterprise NX-01 łączy siły z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-A, Enterprise-E, U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, oraz U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w celu pokonania połączonej floty Xindi, Klingonów, Romulan, Dominium, oraz Borg. Linki zewnętrzne * ca:Enterprise (NX-01) bg:Ентърпрайз (NX-01) cs:Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) en:Enterprise (NX-01) es:Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Enterprise (NX-01) it:Enterprise (NX-01) ja:エンタープライズ(NX-01) nl:Enterprise (NX-01) pt:Enterprise (NX-01) ru:Энтерпрайз (NX-01) sv:Enterprise (NX-01) Kategoria:Ziemskie statki i okręty Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Kategoria:Klasa NX